Evergreen Brick Works
6th annual Wings & Wheels Heritage Festival showcases modern and vintage airplanes and vehicles Rare opportunities to fly in a vintage aircraft, helicopter or around the CN Tower Calling all aviation and automotive enthusiasts! The Canadian Air & Space Museum will host its 6th annual Wings & Wheels Heritage Festival at Downsview Park, Toronto on May 28-29, 2011. Come and see a fantastic display of past and present, highlighted by a rich collection of vintage, classic and modern aircraft and vehicles. All this in addition to exhibits, vendors, seminars, family-friendly activities, models, simulators, airplane rides and more. This is Toronto’s largest gathering of aviation and automotive excellence, where the whole family can get up close and personal with airplanes and their pilots, classic cars and their drivers, and military vehicles and Canadian Forces personnel. What better backdrop than the original historic de Havilland aircraft factory, and Bombardier Aerospace's Downsview Airport, all coupled with large indoor and outdoor exhibits. An added bonus to the Festival will be a rare opportunity for guests to go flying in a vintage Tiger Moth, a helicopter, or one of the Brampton Flying Club's aircraft that will circle downtown Toronto! (additional fees apply) The Wings: Military aircraft, jets, helicopters and historic aircraft -- it will all be there! Some aircraft will include a C-130J Super Hercules (one day only), a RCAF Sabre fighter jet, a WWII Tiger Moth, a Russian MiG-15, a Czechoslovakian Delfin L29, a Snowbirds Tutor jet and complimentary access to the Canadian Air & Space Museum's collection, including their full-scale replica of the Avro Arrow. The Festival is designed to appeal to aviation fans of all ages, offering rare opportunities to explore these aircraft up close. The Wheels: ''' The “Show & Shine” event is back -- the only event of its kind in Toronto! Automotive enthusiasts will relish the wide selection of vintage, custom and working "wheels" – civilian and military - from cars, trucks and motorcycles to army vehicles. Join us and be part of the judging! Awards in a number of categories will be presented based on public voting. Don't leave the kids at home! A Kids Zone will offer lots of fun and entertainment for the younger ones. Food, fun, sights and sounds await you at the Wings & Wheels Heritage Festival at Downsview Park. Rain or shine. Parking is free. '''Dates/Times: Saturday, May 28 10am - 6pm Sunday, May 29 10am - 5pm Where: Downsview Park & Airport, Toronto (Keele & Sheppard) Tickets: Can be purchased online at www.wingsandwheelsfestival.com or at the gate. Costs online: Adult: $12 (age 16 to 65) Youth/Senior/Military: $8 Children: Free (5 and under) Family: $25 (2 adults, 2 children up to age 16) Weekend passes: Adult: $18; Youth/Senior/Military: $12 (prices include 13% HST) Costs at the Gate: Adult: $17 (age 18 to 65) Youth/Senior/Military: $11 (with ID) Military in uniform & veterans with I.D.: Free Children: Free (5 and under) Family: $34 (2 adults, 2 youth) Weekend passes: Adult: $20; Youth/Senior/Military: $13 (prices include 13% HST) All prices include admission to the Canadian Air & Space Museum. Free parking. For more information: Web: www.wingsandwheelsfestival.com Tel: 416-49-WINGS (416-499-4647) E-mail: info@wingsandwheelsfestival.com.